


Irresistible

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not enough Fidd x reader fics so here's my contribution</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

You were chopping veggies when you heard the front door open and your husband Fiddleford McGucket walked in. Your heart leaped in your throat as you felt his arms wrap around your waist. "Hey, honey badger. It smells delicious," he crooned in your ear.  
You smiled and playfully jabbed your elbow in his side. "I haven't even started cooking it yet."  
"I wasn't talking about the food, darlin'."  
Your smile grew wider, but you quickly tried to hide it and went back to preparing the meal. He looked hurt at first, then smirked as he realized the game you were playing. You both loved to tease each other and you figured you could get revenge for the last time he edged you into oblivion. He rested his chin on your shoulder and you tilted your head to give him easier access to your neck. His lips lingered there for a moment as his hands pulled you closer. "Mm, Fidds, is that a screwdriver in your pocket or are you excited to see me?"  
His lips ghosted over your skin and he nibbled on your ear. "I love you so much. Thank you for being here for me," he whispered. "Especially... with everything that's been going on."  
"Of course, sugar cakes." You pursed your lips, resisting the urge to take his face in your hands and kiss him. You smiled as you heard him huff softly as he realized what you were doing.  
His lips found their way back to your neck, lightly sucking your sensitive skin. His hands gently squeezed you, as he pressed his whole body against yours. That is definitely not a screwdriver, you noted. His hands drifted down to play with the hem of your t-shirt, but you moved to place the veggies in the pan on the stove. You knew how much he craved attention and you loved denying it. He let you do your thing but started running his fingers along the skin above your waistline, still pressing his body against yours. You bit your lip as you felt his teeth tug on your skin and he ran his tongue in circles along the marks he was surely leaving.  
You loved every second of it and wondered how far he would take this before you gave in. A small gasp escaped from your lips as he slipped a hand under your shirt which found its way to your breast. You weren't wearing a bra and he rubbed a finger across your erect nipple. The other hand caressed the soft skin of your belly, sending a small shiver through you. He whispered your name into the hair which fell onto the back of your neck.  
You felt yourself getting goosebumps and the hand on your breast began pinching your nipple, flooding your body with pleasure. You could feel his cock hardening against your ass, and he started to rock his hips against you. Every touch felt like fire spreading across your body, every nerve alright. Little sighs and moans were starting to escape Fid's soft lips, ghosting across your sensitive skin as he whispered your name into the skin of your neck. He started to use teeth, softly biting and sucking every inch of you he could reach without getting in your way.  
Fidds was winning; he knew every one of your sensitive spots and was rubbing, kissing, and touching you just right. His tongue traced your jaw up to your ear and you could feel yourself blushing. He nibbled your ear and whispered your name followed by a chorus of moans as he rutted against your backside.  
You moved, using the actions of cooking to disguise that you were rubbing your ass against his boner straining in his pants. You were rewarded by a surprise moan that was louder than the deliberate sounds he was making to turn you on. That sweet sound traveled right to your core; you felt it echo through you.  
You were about to turn around to palm his erection through his khakis, when the hand that was stroking your stomach slowly moved south. He hesitantly slipped his hand into your underwear and gently tangled his fingers in your tuft of pubic hair. You audibly swallowed as his other hand slowly started rolling your nipple between his fingers again. He watched you, waiting for your reaction. You bit your lip and his hand traveled further south.  
"Don't I get my appetizer?" his husky voice purred in your ear.  
You smirked and finally turned to face him. "And what would that be?" He leaned in to close the few inches between you, pressing his lips to yours.  
"You, darling..." Fidds whispered against your cheek. You dropped the spatula you were holding and grabbed his face. He pulled your hips to his and pressed his lips to yours. Noses and teeth mashed and when he pulled away, his eyes were half closed, cloudy with lust. A trail of saliva connected you both and your heart was racing. He pushed a few jars away and picked you up, setting you down on the counter. He pressed his nose into your crotch, kissed it, and glanced up at you. "May I?" Breathless, you nodded.  
He pulled your shorts and panties down as you ran your fingers through his hair. You spread your legs and with one final peck to your lips, he buried his face in your thighs. He kissed and ran his tongue along them, savoring every inch of you. You tugged on his hair, and he kissed your clit. His tongue darted out, causing you to gasp in response. "Oh, Fidds..." you moaned as he continued lapping at your nub with varying speed and pressure.  
"Aaaahh," he groaned and you realized how hard you were pulling his hair. The vibrations made you shiver and bite your lip.  
"Fidds... do that again." He continued fucking you with his tongue, additionally moaning and whispering sweet nothings into you as he ate you out.  
You squirmed at his warm breath, his soft fingers pressing into your thighs. Every touch felt like fire spreading across your skin, threatening to consume your body. You licked your lips and rolled your nipple between your fingers, desperate to feel his hands on you.  
"Fidds, I want to feel you in me. I want you to fuck me," you moaned.  
He stopped and stood up, moving to your neck to leave hickeys. You heard the metallic clink as he unbuckled his belt. Slowly, you pulled his pants down while he unbuttoned his shirt.  
His hard cock formed a tent, straining against his boxers, a spot of precum at the tip. You decided to tease him a little and palmed him through the fabric. He moaned your name, a beautiful needy sound that made your stomach flip. A few more strokes and a gentle squeeze to the head and Fidds was panting hard; he grabbed your wrist as he felt himself nearing orgasm. You pulled down his boxers, and his throbbing pink cock sprung out, slick with precum. He pulled off your shirt and you grabbed his tie, pulling him closer by it. His jacket was long gone, probably shed when he first walked in and he kept only his tie on, knowing how you loved it. He rested his forehead against yours and placed his hands on your thighs. You held onto his tie and your other hand went into his hair as he aligned himself with your entrance.  
"Are you ready, darlin'?" His voice was so sweet and that accent just turned you on more.  
"Yes, Fidds, just please fuck me already," you practically begged. He finally pressed forward and you bit your lip as you felt him enter.  
"You doin' alright?" You nodded and he started moving at a slow, cautious pace. You appreciated the sentiment but you needed more.  
"Harder, Fidds. Faster."  
He smirked and complied, thrusting into you slightly faster and settling into a steady pace. One of his hand tangled itself in your hair, pulling it as he moved in and out of you. You gasped with every movement, moaning in unison with Fiddleford. Your nails dug into his bare back, scrambling for purchase. You felt lightheaded; you wouldn't last for much longer.  
Fidds moaning your name like it was the only word he knew was not helping either. "Fidds... please..." you squeaked. You wrapped your legs around his waist, and sank your teeth into his shoulder. Your eyes squeezed shut as his thrusting became faster and more erratic. "Fidds...!" You saw stars as you came. Your muscles clenched around him and you heard him scream your name as he released his hot load inside you.  
A few seconds passed as you both basked in the glow. Fidds pulled out and let his arm fall to your side. You gently brought his face to yours for a long, slow kiss. "I love you, Fidds," you murmured.  
He smiled lazily, face flushed and sweaty and hair sticking up everywhere or plastered to his forehead. "I love you, too." There was a beat and, "I guess we'll just order takeout." Fidds smiled and nodded in agreement.


End file.
